Ep. 50: The Day Gozma Trembled
is the fiftieth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the third episode of the Changeman endgame, marking a major turn of events for Navigator Gator and the splitting of Jangeran into two Space Beasts: Jan and Geran. Synopsis The Gozma launch an offensive to stop Waraji from using his flute against them, even at the cost of learning the truth about his father Gator. Plot In the vehicle storage facility of the Dengeki Base, Yuuma is placing a device onto a jeep, checking over the satellite of the device. Ibuki marches through the vehicle storage facility, approaching the jeep as Zoorii and Warajii stand nearby, asking if the device is ready. "Yes," Hiryuu responds, pointing to the satellite-like device, "With this, we should be able to get Warajii's song out to all of space." They hope for the tune to get others to find their way home, along with getting members of Gozma to leave the organization. "I have a feeling this time dad will definitely come back with us to Nabi," Warajii tells his mother. "I pray for the success," Ibuki proudly tells the others of their plan as they depart on the jeep. The jeep drives along, projecting the sound of Warajii's flute, which reaches up to the Gozmard. Buuba is perplexed as Gyodai pines for his home, Gator cries loudly, Shiima comforting him, while in thoughts of Amanga. Buuba urgently alerts Ahames, who arrvies, cursing Warajii "and his damned flute." Shiima looks to Ahames with tears. "Where is my Amanga home," she asks, as Gator pleads to return to Nabi. Buuba makes his way to each of them, shaking them to snap out of it. "Are you not members of Gozma," Buuba asks, furiously ashamed. Ahames soon is before Bazuu on the Jangeran. "Ahames, this is certainly a serious challenge to the Gozma," he informs her. She states her understanding, further informing that she plans to have Warajii's flute destroyed, making "certain their victory against Changeman." Bazuu is impatient, "Fool! I've grown tired of hearing those empty words. I will not take another failure lightly," he warns, firing an attack at Ahames, sending her falling from the Jangeran. Shortly, she notices Jangeran falling, divided, made as individual Space Beast Soldiers. Jan, Geran, and Buuba attack the base of the Earth Defense Force. Dragon, Griffen, and Phoenix respond immediately, receiving a fiery blast of Geran's. Shortly afterwards, the jeep with Yuuma, Sayaka, and Warajii comes to a halt, a result of the front tires being frozen. Jan blasts a frosty attack as Yuuma knocks Warajii away to safety, as he and Sayaka soon find themselves wrapped in ice, unable to move. Gator nears Warajii, attempting to steal the flute. Warajii clutches onto it in refusal, prompting Gator to violently pull for it. Yuuma manages to stand and throw himself towards Gator, pushing him over, causing for him to drop the flute and rightful owner Warajii to regain it. Warajii calls out an insult to his father in anger, as Sayaka reports to the Dengeki Base. Soon, Dragon receives word from Ibuki about there being a second Space Beast Soldier. Ibuki further informs that it's a trap to divide them, ordering for them to set out and assist Warajii at once. Dragon orders the others to get to their Autochangers, driving through the wall of flames and succeeding escape. Meanwhile, Gator further attacks Yuuma, attempting once more to obtain the flute from Warajii's grasp, as the boy looks on in worry about Yuuma. The confused child is uncomfortable, seeing this side of his father. Gator yells at the child, telling him that Bazuu is angry and he's been made a fool of for what the flute's playing has caused. "I just want you to return home, dad," Warajii says through tears. "We will after Gozma's victory, together, under the rule of the great Star King Bazuu," he tells him. "How can you say that," Warajii innocently demands his father, "the just will surely be the victor," he finishes. Gator angrily calls for him to quiet and not talk back, as Warajii is finally fed up, punching at his father through tears, repeatedly calling him an idiot. Dragon and the others arrive, knocking away the beast, allowing Phoenix to see to Warajii's safety and unfreeze Yuuma and Sayaka courtesy of Phoenix Fire. They change, fighting the beasts. After a successful attack, Dragon calls for Power Bazooka, but as Mermaid sets the target, the second beast arrives, uniting to their original, giant form and soar out of sight. United, they blast away the group with a gale wind caused by their wings, further attacking it with their respective fiery and frosty attacks. Fed up, Dragon again calls for Power Bazooka, but as the missile hits them, they again divide, returning to the grounds as their individual Space Beast Soldier forms. The two beasts have trapped the Changeman and Warajii in between an attack as Zoorii arrives, scolding Gator for his actions. She calls out for Warajii, diving into the attack. Zoorii envelopes the group in her pink sphere and retreat, Buuba chastising Gator. Sometime later, the five have landed safely, a fire started to bring the unconscious Zoorii refreshments as Mai returns from the nearby waters with a damp cloth to place on Zoorii's forehead. Warajii cries for his mother as the five nurse her to health, Zoorii soon awakening, glad to see the safety of everyone. "It's thanks to you we were," Mai assures her, she and Hayate thanking her. She sits up and begins to speak, suddenly doubling over, holding her belly in pain, causing the others to call out. Meanwhile, Gozma Fighter Ship attacks. A wounded Gator pilots one of the ships with Buuba behind him, holding a weapon to the creature, forcing him to call down the threats. Gator obeys, announcing to below in demand the flute be handed over or else random attacks will continue. The Changemen are notified by Change Brace, as Zoorii becomes upset by Gator's actions. "I'm sorry, Zoorii, Warajii," Hiryuu begins, kneeling down to the seated Zoorii. "This is a result of Gozma hearing the plan of playing the flute...and it has severed the ties of your family. But, we'll settle this," Hiryuu tells her, leading the others to prepare to depart, Zoorii clutches onto Hiryuu's leg, telling him it's a trap and Jan and Geran wait, Power Bazooka useless against them, genuinely worrying of their safety. "We always get through a pinch," Hiryuu tells her in attempt to free her mind of worry. The five dash as the wounded Zoorii collapses, she requesting Warajii begin playing his flute in support of the Changeman. Dragon and the others arrive to where Buuba and Gator stand. Soon, the flute begins to play and Warajii lets his presence known. Gator calls for Warajii to give him the flute. Warajii stops playing. "This doesn't belong to you," he shrieks in pain, harshly tossing the flute to the ground and shattering it. The heartbroken boy flees, calling his father a fool as he runs. Dragon furiously condemns Gator for stepping on poor Warajii's last wish, Gator running away in tears. Buuba simply laughs, his mission accomplished without even being needed. He leaves the battle to Jan and Geran before vanishing. The five dive into battle with Hidora, finding themselves attacked by Jan and Geran throughout the fight, their weapons and limbs being frozen. Dragon devises a plan to trick Jan to freeze Geran and use that chance to kill the one beast with Power Bazooka -- his plan succeeds. The five return to the beachside, searching for the missing Warajii and Zoorii. They're already on their way, through a nearby forest, close enough to hear the worried calls of the five. Zoorii doubles over in pain on their path as Warajii leans to her, nervous. Zoorii insists she's fine and they continues, the bandaged Gator looking on nearby, bowing in forgiveness. The hills are colored with the sunset as the five give up their search. They stare into the setting sun solemnly, their plans to save those held against their will at Gozma failed. Feeling responsible for Zoorii and Warajii's pain, the Changeman's determination to end the war strengthens more than ever before. Cast to be added Notes * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda